


Grounded

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Upon returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Harry finds that his magic is failing him.  Even more disturbing to the Boy-Who-Lived is the discovery of the solution to his problem.





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 1 Surprises

“Mr. Potter, you will remove yourself to the infirmary immediately,” Professor McGonagall tersely clipped.

Sighing, Harry gathered his belongings and walked out of the Transfiguration classroom and made his way up to see Madame Pomfrey. He should have expected this really, he thought to himself. Lately, the seventh year student couldn’t seem to control his magic. It was mostly the little things, but Harry was beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong with him. Even while on the train to Hogwarts his magic had seemed fine, but after leaving the Great Hall that first evening, he had noticed that something just didn’t seem right about his magic. At first the changes were subtle and Harry had been able to shrug it off as just getting used to using magic again, but now it had gotten to the point that even his professors were noticing. Reaching the infirmary, Harry quietly entered and politely greeted the medi-witch. 

Greeting the young Gryffindor, Poppy wondered what had brought her all-too-frequent patient in this time. “Well, Mr. Potter? And to what catastrophe do I owe this visit?”

Harry hung his head and steeled himself for a trying time. While he appreciated the medi-witch’s skills, her examinations tended to be tedious and invasive. “Sorry, ma’am. Professor McGonagall sent me up here. There seems to be something wrong with my magic. Since I arrived here this year even the simplest of spells have been going wrong. I guess the last straw was when I turned my teacup into a spider instead of a skillet today in Transfiguration,” Harry finished miserably.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue impatiently and asked, “And you did not see fit to see me before, why? Don’t you realize that any small change in your magic could be a sign of a significant problem?” Motioning to her patient, the witch waited for Harry to sit on the nearest bed so that she could begin her scans. 

Harry knew the drill by now and sat on what they laughingly referred to as ‘his bed.’ He certainly felt as if he had spent enough time in it over his Hogwarts years. Maybe Madame Pomfrey could put up a plaque declaring that ‘Harry Potter slept here’ and charge admission, he thought amusedly.

Sitting as patiently as he could, Harry worried his lower lip as he waited to hear the prognosis. The truth was that he was afraid of what she would find. How was he supposed to face Voldemort if he couldn’t even perform a simple charm? 

After what seemed far too long, Madame Pomfrey straightened and smiled tightly at her patient. “Please remain seated, Mr. Potter, while I summon the headmaster.”

Panicking now, Harry raised wide vibrant green eyes to the medi-witch. What was so wrong with him that Professor Dumbledore needed to be called?” Pulling his arms tightly around his body, Harry tried in vain to comfort himself as he rocked silently on the small hospital bed. Wondering what abnormal occurrence had manifested itself in his life this time, Harry once again felt the weight of his existence pressing down upon him. Nothing could ever be simple for the young man who just wanted to be loved and accepted for who and what he was. Yet at every turn, he was shown to be an unnatural freak of nature who could never seem to fit in. More than anything, Harry wished for an uneventful and serene life. He didn’t want the notoriety that came with being The-Boy-Who-Lived. He didn’t want to be known by the jagged scar on his forehead. No, more than anything, Harry wished for someone to simply see Harry. Not his parents, not the enemy of Voldemort, not the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. Just Harry. But Harry had had enough experience in the wizarding world to know that that was just a pipe dream. Everyone he had come in contact with since entering the wizarding world seemed to be in awe of his scar and his history with Voldemort. Frowning, Harry had to amend that statement. One person never seemed to be impressed with either his name or his accidental accomplishments: Severus Snape. No, the acerbic, irritable, irascible potions master would never see Harry as anything other than the attention-seeking, irresponsible son of his hated rival in school. Harry sighed. Growing up unloved and unwanted, Harry tried his best to please others. But he had quickly learned that nothing he ever did seemed to please the head of Slytherin House. Even after six years at Hogwarts Harry could not explain why it mattered so much to him that he earn the potions master’s respect and approval. He only knew that the knowledge that the man hated him hurt him in ways that he couldn’t even begin to understand.

 

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the head of the Order of the Phoenix, hurried up to the infirmary as fast as his older body could manage. The news that young Harry was once again in residence in the infirmary was troubling indeed. Pausing outside the hospital wing, Albus pulled his wits back around him before resolutely pushing the doors open. Striding confidently into the infirmary, the headmaster cast his eyes about before settling upon the small figure of the young man who held the fate of the wizarding world in his hands. 

 

Poppy Pomfrey glanced up as the headmaster entered the infirmary. Walking over to her young patient, the medi-witch watched the older wizard approach. Laying a calming hand on the trembling young man, Poppy spoke, “Headmaster, Mr. Potter has come to me with a rather perplexing problem and I must admit that the findings are somewhat shocking. Mr. Potter has come to me with the complaint that his magic has been off since returning to Hogwarts. Running my medi-scans, I have found that there is a very good reason for the anomalies. In short, it would seem that Mr. Potter has come into contact with his true mate. As they are not yet united, Mr. Potter is unable to control his powers at this time. Only after he has finalized the bond with his mate will he be able to regain control of his magic.”

Nervously, Harry looked from the medi-witch to the headmaster, trying to sort out what all this meant for him. Albus took pity on the confused young student and tried to explain, “Harry, my boy. This past summer you came into your magical inheritance when you reached the age of 17. As a wizard, this means that your powers are reaching their full potential. But only after you have bonded with your mate will you be able to regain control over your abilities. Now, normally this causes no problems for the newly matured witch or wizard. They will simply be instinctively drawn to their true mate. But, as you are a most powerful wizard, your symptoms are rather more pronounced than your classmates’ are likely to be.” 

Seeing a small light of understanding glimmering in the emerald eyes, the older wizard continued, “There is a reason most wizards and witches bond soon after their 17th birthday, Harry. Of course, there are always those who for whatever reason choose not to, but they are rather the exception. Now, since your problems have popped up since arriving at Hogwarts, I do believe that we can safely assume that your mate is here also. We can also assume that your recognition of your mate will have likewise affected his or her magical abilities. Therefore, for both of your sakes, you will need to bond as soon as possible.”

Harry gulped. This was just too much to try to process. He had a mate and he had to bond? And of course, he would have to be an extreme case. And as if that was not enough, his problems would cause someone else problems also. How was he supposed to find that person? And what if he didn’t like the person? What if they didn’t like him? What if it was a girl, when he really liked guys? 

Harry was abruptly brought out of his panicked thoughts by a soft chuckle. “My dear boy. Everything will work out just fine, you will see. But for now, I would suggest that you try to refrain from performing any magic until we are able to locate your mate. Madame Pomfrey will write you a note for your professors. Now, it is already late in the day. Why don’t you just take the rest of the day off and go rest in your dorm room? I am sure that Dobby can be persuaded to bring you a dinner tray later on.” Albus’ blue eyes twinkled as he watched the quiet student shoulder his school bag and walk desolately out of the infirmary. The wise old headmaster had the feeling things were about to get very interesting indeed.

 

Not for the first time, or even the umpteenth time, Harry wondered why he couldn’t be normal. So it was with a heavy heart and dark thoughts that the young Gryffindor threw his bag down next to his bed before throwing himself onto his bed. Idly waving his wand, he finally managed to spell the bed drapes closed and set a privacy spell. The miserable young man hoped his dorm mates wouldn’t mind the hideous neon orange drapes now adorning his bed. He had no desire to answer the questions Ron and the others were sure to lob at him. Exhausted after all the recent revelations, Harry fell into a deep sleep, relieved of his worries for at least a little while. Unfortunately, the young man only succeeded in trading in one problem for another, as his dreams were once again invaded by a shadowy lover who brought his body to completion even while he slept.

 

Severus Snape, potions master and master spy for the Order of the Phoenix frowned as he regarded his wayward wand. Surely the thing must be defective, for he had certainly never before had a problem casting such a simple charm. And yet here he was, looking at an obviously fake bunch of flowers which had appeared instead of the mealy bug flour he was attempting to conjure. Scowling, the potions master tossed the offending bouquet into the rubbish bin. Mealy bug flour was a most useful potions ingredient and he had once again been unable to transfigure the dust motes from under his bed into the correct form. 

Stopping to take a cleansing breath, Severus once again attempted the spell that any incompetent sixth year student should be able to master. With a thoroughly irritated growl, the potions master firmly tucked his faulty wand back into its holster and turned his back on the ladybugs he had mistakenly created. If glaring could have done the job, the ladybugs would have cooperated by turning into mealy bug flour by now. Narrowing his dark eyes, Severus reluctantly reflected that perhaps it was time to visit the infuriating medi-witch on the off chance the problem was him and not his wand. Then, after she had helped him, he would hex the annoying matron. Nodding in satisfaction at his plan, the potions master swept out of his rooms and strode through the castle until he reached the infirmary.


	2. Revelations

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 2 Revelations

Severus settled his expression into place before storming into the infirmary. He hated this place, he really hated this place. Poppy looked up in surprise to see the surly potions master enter her territory. Wondering what could have brought the man here, she straightened from making ‘Harry’s bed’ before greeting her colleague.

“This isn’t a social call, Madame. There is no reason to pretend otherwise,” was the growled response.

The medi-witch straightened her back at the acerbic words. She was used to such nonsense spewing from the stern professor’s mouth and not for the first time wondered what it would take to get the man to unbend. “Whether you choose to believe it or not, Severus, pleasantries are a necessity in life and I will thank you to treat me with some respect,” the woman firmly replied. “Now, may I ask why you have come to see me? Or would that be out of the question?” Without a doubt, when provoked, Poppy could hold her own against the difficult man.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Severus decided that discretion just might be the better part of valor in this instance. “Forgive me, Poppy,” he managed to grate out. “But I feeling rather at a loss at the moment. It was not my intention to take out my frustrations on you.”

Knowing better than to believe that Severus was truly sorry for being an arse, Poppy nonetheless nodded and waited for the man to sit down so she could begin her examination. Taking out her medi-wand, she silently indicated that she expected his full cooperation.

Sighing in exasperation, Severus again wondered why he had thought coming here was a good idea. As he stoically submitted to the dratted woman’s ministrations, he pondered possible potions mishaps for the infuriating medi-witch.

Standing back, Poppy frowned at her findings. Shaking her head in disbelief, she tucked her wand back into her apron pocket. Sternly regarding her reticent patient, Poppy said, “Severus. I need to go into my office for a moment.”

As the potions master made to rise from the hospital bed, the medi-witch firmly rebuked him, “Oh no, Severus Snape. You will sit right there and not move until I tell you to move. Do I make myself clear?” Seeing a surprisingly meek nod, the woman spun around and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her in irritation.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Poppy then fire-called Albus for a second time that day. “Headmaster, I would greatly appreciate it if you would once again come to the infirmary. I believe I may have found Harry’s true mate. But I think that you will want to see for yourself who it is.” With that cryptic statement, the medi-witch pulled out of the fire and brushed off her robes. Planting a carefully neutral expression on her face, she returned to face her annoying patient.

 

Albus sat back for a moment, before deciding that Harry should be present as well. Sending a school owl with the message to meet him back in the infirmary, Albus stood and popped a lemon drop into his mouth before making a second trip to the hospital wing. Blue eyes twinkled merrily as the old wizard strolled through the castle. From Poppy’s brief statement, he had deduced that the excitement was just beginning.

 

Harry arrived at the doors to the infirmary just as the headmaster ambled up to him. “Ah, Harry, good to see that you received my owl. I do thank you for coming back up here.”

“But why do you need me to come back here, sir?” Harry asked. The owl had awakened him out of a rather enjoyable dream and the young Gryffindor would have preferred to continue dreaming than having to deal with a barmy old headmaster and a cantankerous medi-witch.

Smiling brightly at his student, Albus opened the door and motioned for Harry to precede him into the room. “I do believe that we are about to find that out, Harry,” he slyly commented.

Frowning at the enigmatic wizard’s words, Harry pulled up short when he saw the potions master sitting on a bed and scowling. The man looked as if he wished to be anywhere but there as his arms were folded primly across his chest and his dark eyes glittered dangerously at the infernal medi-witch. Madame Pomfrey for her part was studiously ignoring her patient’s foul attitude.

Severus looked up as his mentor entered the infirmary, accompanied by the Potter brat. Just great, he thought to himself. Not only do I have this infuriating witch, but now the barmy old coot and the aggravating golden boy.

“Ah, Severus, my dear boy, so glad to see you. I do hope that everything is all right with you?” the headmaster inquired.

“No, everything is not all right or I would not be here,” came the irritated response.

“Now, Severus,” the medi-witch admonished. “I do believe that we have discussed your attitude?”

Harry determinedly held back a snigger at witnessing the potions master being upbraided. He really didn’t think it was worth his life to openly laugh at the man. Harry may have been brave, but he liked to think that he wasn’t stupid.

The headmaster chuckled to himself as he pulled another lemon drop out of one of his numerous pockets. Popping the delicious treat into his mouth, Albus wondered how his two favorite boys would handle the news that they were meant for each other. Thinking on their shared history, he reflected that it should have been obvious to him all along that they were in fact soul mates. Why else would the two have clashed so spectacularly so many times over the years? Clearing his throat, Albus caught everyone’s attention. “Severus, do I understand correctly that you have been experiencing difficulties with your magic?”

Harry suddenly had a horrible thought and paled. Oh, surely not. No, the fates just couldn’t be that cruel, could they? Sweat broke out on his brow as he stood waiting for the world to end. As in a fog, Harry watched as the potions master numbly nodded in answer to the query. The world dimmed to a single white point as the courageous Gryffindor fainted and fell to the floor.

Poppy clucked her tongue in annoyance as she and the headmaster bent to pick up the unconscious student. “Really, Albus. Was it necessary to bring him just yet? After all, we only have a suspicion that they are mates.”

“What!” the potions master roared. Turning to Poppy, Severus demanded, “What is going on and what does it have to do with Potter?”

“Now, Severus. Please calm down,” the headmaster intervened. 

Obsidian eyes glared at the old wizard who seemed to delight in torturing innocent victims. “Albus, what is this about?” Severus gritted his teeth as he waited impatiently for one of them to answer.

Poppy took pity on the formidable man and after making sure Harry would be all right when he awoke, she straightened up to speak. “Severus, Mr. Potter was in here earlier because his magic has been off since returning to Hogwarts. After running scans on him, I determined that he has come into his magical inheritance as expected, but that he cannot control his magic because he has not yet bonded with his true mate. Now, I am sure that you realize that for most witches and wizards this presents no real problems, but as Mr. Potter is a singularly powerful wizard, the difficulties have been greatly magnified. It is also to be assumed that his mate is here at Hogwarts as well and that that person would also be having difficulties with their own magic.”

“No, no. Oh, Merlin, no,” Severus shook his head in disbelief and horror. “You are not saying…”

“My dear boy, that is exactly what we are saying,” Albus interrupted, the twinkling in his eyes threatening to blind all present. Unfortunately only one was able to witness the sight, as the potions master’s own eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the bed in a faint.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the medi-witch arranged the second unconscious man on the bed. “Albus, you really do enjoy this, don’t you? ”

Chuckling at the state of the two men, the headmaster replied, “Now, Poppy. I have no idea what you are talking about. But you must admit that this is a most amusing turn of events. And I for one, cannot think of two who would be better suited for one another, if they could but see it.”


	3. Reactions

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 3 Reactions 

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings, and seeing that he was back in the infirmary, groaned. “Mr. Potter,” came the crisp tones of the medi-witch. “So glad to see that you felt fit to rejoin us.”

“Um, Madame Pomfrey? I was just imagining all that, wasn’t I?” Harry prayed that the answer would be yes. Much more preferable to be crazy than…

Smiling thinly at the young man, Poppy patted his arm as she straightened. “I am sorry Harry, but it is true. Apparently, Professor Snape is your soul mate.” Sternly glancing down at her patient, she added, “And don’t you dare faint on me again. Once was quite enough, thank you very much. Now, if you would lie there quietly for a moment, I must check on your mate. It would seem that he too thought that fainting was the correct course of action.” 

Harry obediently lay still, knowing quite well what the woman was capable of when she was upset. Turning his head, he watched silently as the medi-witch tended to the potions master. As the man regained consciousness, Harry wondered once again why his life always had to be so complicated. And of all the people in the world did his mate have to be him. Sighing, the young wizard decided that somebody had it out for him. Or perhaps living without magic might not be that bad after all.

 

Poppy ran her wand over Severus and set her face into a tight smile as she noted that the stern man was stirring. Knowing that he would likely explode after he had a chance to process the news, she kept a firm grip on her wand. Poppy knew well enough that this particular patient was always a challenge and she had had enough experience with the man over the years to know how to effectively deal with him. 

Severus cautiously kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he tried to decipher his whereabouts. Recognizing the cluck of the medi-witch’s tongue, he deduced that he was still in the infirmary and that he probably didn’t want to know why.

“I know that you are alert, Severus Snape, so you might as well rejoin us,” Poppy impatiently snapped.

Opening his eyes slowly, the potions master groaned as the recent events washed through his mind. Of all the horrible, disgusting things to happen to him, this surely had to top the list. Potter? And him? Mates? Impossible. Ridiculous. Insane. Idiotic. Shaking his head in denial, Severus turned his head toward his mentor as he heard that insipid chuckle issuing from the barmy old man’s lips.

Sighing at the antics of the meddling headmaster, Poppy snidely commented for all of them, “Honestly, Albus, if you don’t stop chuckling, I just may force feed you a calming draught.”

Severus grimly smirked and Harry grinned at the medi-witch’s words. She had said exactly what both had thought many times over about the older wizard. Albus for his part successfully held back another laugh as he regarded the three before him. Two who were very much alike and one witch who watched over her patients like a mother dragon. 

Struggling to sit up, Severus ignored the glare he received from the medi-witch. “There must be some mistake. I cannot be Potter’s mate. I refuse to be,” he stated emphatically.

Albus answered before Poppy had a chance to cut in. “There is a simple enough method to determine whether or not you are Harry’s mate, my boy.” Turning to Harry, Albus asked Harry to perform a levitating charm on the pillow on the opposite bed.

Determinedly, Harry did as he was told, hoping against hope that the headmaster and the medi-witch were wrong about things. As expected, the pillow refused to levitate, and instead turned a brilliant canary yellow.

Nodding, Albus addressed his protégé, “And now, Severus. Your turn to do the same.”

All three watched as the pillow once again refused to cooperate, but this time it turned a midnight black. Scowling, the potions master wished serious harm to the dratted pillow.

“All right. Now for the test,” the headmaster said. “Severus, come over here and sit next to Harry.” 

Waiting patiently for the petulant man to comply, Albus took the opportunity to snatch another lemon drop. Once Severus had reluctantly sat near the boy, the headmaster then instructed, “And now, Severus, grasp Harry’s wand hand with yours.” Nodding when he had done so, Albus directed Harry, “My boy, now try the same spell.”

Sighing, Harry once again tried to levitate the pillow and was dismayed to see the item immediately obey. Turning troubled eyes to the headmaster, Harry silently pleaded with the man.

Albus reassuringly patted the student’s arm before instructing the potions master to repeat the charm. Seeing that Severus also had no difficulties with the charm, the headmaster smiled at the two men. “That does indeed prove the matter, my boys. I know that you think that things look very bleak right now, but I have faith that everything will work out for the best.”

“I grew up as a muggle, I could easily go back to being one,” Harry mumbled disgustedly.

“As much as I am loathe to admit it, I would have to agree with Potter. It would indeed be preferable to live without magic than to be bonded to the child,” Severus averred.

“So I gather that you both would rather be the equivalent to squibs, then?” Giving each man a hard look, the headmaster continued, “And, Severus, what do you think Lord Voldemort would have to say about that? Do you honestly think that you could keep your place as one of his trusted Death Eaters if he found out? And what of your potions, my boy? You know as well as I do that your potion making skills will begin to suffer from your lack of magical control. No, I am afraid that neither of you has any choice in this matter. Now, I will leave you both to consider your options.” With that the headmaster nodded at the stubborn men and bade the medi-witch a good day. Soon the brilliantly clothed old man passed out of sight as he sought the refuge of his office.

 

Poppy sighed as she was left to deal with two very upset men. Not for the first time she wondered if the headmaster wasn’t missing a few chocolate frogs from his deck. How ever did Albus expect these two to accept that they were soul mates? Poppy had no doubt that even if they did eventually agree to bond that it would be a difficult relationship. These two were undeniably her most difficult patients and both were far too much alike to get along easily.

Harry had crossed his arms petulantly as he sat stiffly on his bed. Severus had quickly moved back to his own bed as soon as he was able and was scowling at the world in general. The medi-witch decided she had better put a stop to this immediately or there would be even more trouble ahead. “Now, I want no trouble from either of you, and, yes, you are both to stay here until further notice.” Hands on hips, the woman silently dared the men to object.

Harry knew better than to argue with the obstinate woman, but it seemed that the potions master had forgotten that particular lesson. As he opened his mouth to object, the medi-witch waved her wand and immobilized the older man. Smiling grimly, she asked if there would be any more problems. Dark eyes glittered dangerously while emerald eyes held no challenge for the irate medi-witch. Nodding in satisfaction, Poppy turned on her heel and went to her office. At the door she stopped and remarked over her shoulder, “Oh, and Severus? I will release you once you have had a little time to consider your behavior.” So saying, the medi-witch entered the room and left her hapless patients to their own devises.

Plucking at the threadworm blanket adorning his bed, Harry tried to figure out what he had done in life to deserve such a fate. Catching sight of the still-irate man out of the corner of his eye, Harry sighed. He knew that Madame Pomfrey would be angry with him, but he couldn’t just leave the other man like that, even if it was Snape. Making up his mind and drawing on his Gryffindor courage, Harry pulled out his wand and crossed over to the bed holding the potions master. 

“Sir, if you will agree to remain calm I will release you. But please don’t give me reason to regret helping you. If it is any consolation, I am not exactly thrilled about this either.” Running a hand through his wayward locks, the young wizard continued, “If there is a way out of this, I am sure that we will be able to find it. But it does look as if we will have to work together in order to find a solution.” Harry thought for a moment and then grinned. “And personally, I think that Professor Dumbledore is enjoying the situation entirely too much for my liking.”

Finally the student waved his wand and undid the spell containing the potions master. Growling, Severus rubbed sore muscles as he had been fighting the spell. Closing his eyes, the potions master gathered his thoughts before speaking. “I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised to hear that you have a valid point, Mr. Potter. I will agree that we need to work to find another solution to this dilemma, as I am sure that neither of us would prefer to be bonded to the other.” Not knowing why he said it, Severus added, “Of course, the fact that you are a male has nothing to do with my objections as I am gay.”

Surprised by the admission, Harry could only blink before smiling. “Well, maybe the headmaster was correct in saying that we have some things in common, then. To tell the truth, I was terrified that my soul mate would turn out to be a girl.” Shuddering at the thought, the young man didn’t realize what he had implied.

Severus wondered at that; did that mean that even he would be preferable to a woman? Filing the thought away for later contemplation, the potions master attempted to regain some control of the situation. “I do believe that we will need to spend a bit of time researching bonding rituals and other ancient texts for a possible answer.” 

Laughing morosely, Harry couldn’t help but comment, “Are you sure you wouldn’t want a girl? Cause you sound just like Hermione.”

Giving a glare worthy of a feared Death Eater, the potions master crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Want a girl, indeed. And Granger. No, that just did not bear thinking about.


	4. Schemes

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. Any questions?

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 4 Schemes 

A tentative truce made, the two finally allowed themselves to relax slightly. Harry bemusedly realized that they had actually been able to agree on something, even if that something was that neither wanted to bond with the other and that they now both wished all sorts of ill will against the headmaster. Shaking his head, Harry wondered how many more surprises lay in wait for them.

 

Severus turned his mind towards finding a possible loophole. The idea that he would have to bond with the boy was horrendous. Frowning, he thought that there is absolutely no way I am bedding that brat, no matter how adorable he looks. I categorically, absolutely, emphatically refuse, he determinedly stated to himself, before bringing his mind up short. No, I did not just think that, I did not think that, he decided fiercely.

Firmly setting his mind against such wayward and unwanted thoughts, the potions master instead imagined all sorts of possible mishaps for an impossibly cheerful, meddling old man. Contentedly ensconced in such delightful daydreams, Severus missed the speculative glances being shot his way by a certain young Gryffindor.

 

Poppy efficiently made herself a pot of soothing chamomile tea, adding a nice wedge of lemon to her favorite teacup. Sitting comfortably in her cozy armchair, she reflected on the events of the past couple of hours. While there was no real medical reason why the men needed to be in the infirmary still, she wanted to keep both in sight in case either decided to hex the other in their agitation. Sighing, the medi-witch also knew that for both of their sakes, the news of their misfiring magic needed to be kept a secret. Merlin only knew what would happen if the Dark Lord or his followers caught wind of that.

Once again wishing that there was a cure for barmy old headmasters, Poppy sipped her tea. Trying to decide how best to help her two favorite (and don’t repeat that to anyone) patients, the medi-witch sighed. Neither had had an easy life and in so many ways each was a lost soul. Shaking her head, Poppy thought that maybe Albus had been wearing off on her as the thought crossed her mind that perhaps each needed someone to balance their energies. Wonderful thoughts of righteous retribution danced through her head as she partook of her afternoon tea.

 

Albus absently stroked the colorful plumage of his pet phoenix, Fawkes. As expected the day had yielded rather unusual results. The wily old headmaster and master manipulator knew that there was no such thing as coincidence. That Harry and Severus should turn out to be soul mates meant that events had been in motion for quite some time now. After all, Albus knew that his protégé had been the exception, in that he had not found his mate when the rest of his year mates had in his final year at Hogwarts. That meant that he had either not yet found his mate or that his mate was not yet born or of age. Then, even after meeting Harry, the bond had not kicked in because Harry was not yet of age. Chuckling once again, Albus thought back to the moment he had found his own mate. His discovery was akin to Severus’ in that his mate was several years his junior, but looking back on the years, the headmaster reflected that the wait had been well worth it. Now, he simply couldn’t imagine life without Minerva. 

He knew that once the two men accepted the inevitable that they would find the happiness and peace that each so desperately needed. The trick would be to survive the fallout until the pair could be convinced to bond. 

 

Severus Snape was occupied by thoughts of revenge against a certain barmy and manipulative old man. Those thoughts were much preferable to ones centering on the young man in the next bed. Resolutely, the potions master turned his attention back to his mentor.

 

Harry silently grumbled that once again he was stuck in the infirmary. And to make matters worse, he was stuck here with Snape, and to make matters even worse, Snape was his mate. Arrgh! Come to think of it, giving himself up to Voldemort might just be better than this. Yep. That’s a plan, Harry thought petulantly. 

Determined to find something other than Snape for his mind to ponder, Harry turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore. The old wizard was enjoying their predicament entirely too much, Harry decided. A slow grin broke out on the young Gryffindor’s face as he contemplated various ‘accidents’ for the headmaster. 

Brought out of his musings by a quiet snort, Severus turned to his companion. “And what reason do you have to interrupt my thoughts, Mr. Potter?”

Still amused green eyes turned to regard his professor. “Sorry, sir. I was just imagining the headmaster accidentally getting a hold of a canary cream. And the idea rather amused me.”

Arching an eyebrow, the potions master felt compelled to respond, “Indeed? And what, may I ask, is a canary cream?”

“Oh, it’s an invention of Fred and George Weasley for their store. The treat turns you into a canary temporarily when you eat it,” Harry offered.

Raising a long-fingered hand, Severus nodded. “Enough said. May I inquire as to why you were contemplating such a possible scenario?”

Ruefully, Harry rubbed his neck. “Oh, sorry, sir. It’s just that the headmaster seems to be having too much fun at our expense.” The young man hoped he wasn’t in for a lecture about respecting his professors from the snarky potions master. Instead, Harry was surprised to see a slight smirk, no, almost a smile, grace the face of the surly man.

“That certainly paints an interesting picture, Mr. Potter. What other delightful ideas have you managed to come up with?” 

With the professor giving every indication that he actually expected an answer, Harry hesitantly launched into a few of his more inventive schemes. Surprisingly, the potions master then shared a few of his own ideas. Neither man noticed a rather amused medi-witch poke her head into the room to check up on her patients. Shaking her head, she wondered if all they really needed was a common enemy, or in this case, headmaster. 

 

It was some time later that the headmaster in question returned to the infirmary. Albus was of the opinion that the two reluctant mates should spend as much time in each other’s company for their own benefit. Not only did they need to bond, but there was also the problem of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters to consider. Both men would be in danger especially until they managed to settle their differences and ground their magic.

Smiling broadly at his two boys, Albus brightly greeted the men. He pretended to not notice that he had walked in on a rather interesting conversation. 

Turning at the interruption, Severus grudgingly greeted the headmaster. The old wizard certainly knew when to show up when he was least wanted, the potions master snidely thought. “Headmaster,” he said simply.

Sitting next to Harry on his bed, Albus popped another lemon drop in his mouth. Harry valiantly worked to hold back his laughter, as he and the potions master had just been talking about sabotaging said lemon drops. 

Smiling at the young man, Albus asked Severus to explain the Gryffindor’s mirth. Smirking, the potions master decided to comply. In clipped tones he explained how they were planning his imminent demise. Settling back with his arms crossed, Severus waited to see his mentor’s reaction.

Eyes twinkling brightly, the headmaster laughed at the idea. “Oh, my dear boys. That is certainly an interesting thought. I must say; I am pleased that at least you have found common ground, even if it is me.”

Two incredulous pairs of eyes disbelievingly stared at the headmaster. They were busy plotting the old wizard’s demise and he was pleased that they were working together? Shaking his raven-haired head, Harry wondered if they could book a suite for the old man in St. Mungo’s psych ward.

Severus frowned. Even at the best of times the barmy old coot gave him a headache. It was no wonder the potions master had long ago perfected his headache potion.


	5. Objections

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 5 Objections

Transfiguring a hospital chair into a soft, cozy chintz covered armchair, the headmaster sat down and made himself comfortable before addressing his boys. “Severus, Harry. I do understand that this is difficult for the both of you, but unfortunately I can see no other options. Both of your magical abilities will continue to suffer until you agree to bond, thus grounding your magic. And we cannot forget that Lord Voldemort will certainly use this opportunity against you if word is spread about your condition. To that end, Harry, your classmates have been told that you are suffering from Wizard’s flu. Now while not dangerous, it is highly contagious, so that you may have no visitors.” Seeing the Gryffindor’s face fall at that prospect, Albus smiled warmly at the young man. “I am sorry for that, my boy. But I feel it is necessary in order to protect both yours and Professor Snape’s safety. I do not believe that I have to tell you what the Dark Lord would do with the information that his servant needs to bond with the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Harry frowned at hearing that insidious phrase. How he hated all the titles others had insisted on giving him. Closing his eyes tiredly, Harry wondered why he couldn’t be Harry, just Harry.

Severus Snape watched the interplay between the headmaster and student with a neutral face. The flit of emotions crossing the young man’s face surprised him as Severus began to realize that the Gryffindor was not all he had seemed to be. Deciding to use this situation to better his understanding of the whelp, Severus continued to quietly observe.

By this time Poppy had reappeared in the infirmary. She felt that her presence might be required if things got out of hand. Listening to the headmaster use the excuse of Wizard’s flu, she nodded to herself. If anyone else had noticed Harry’s lack of magical control, it could easily be attributed to the flu, as it did affect one’s magic.

Turning to the potions master, Albus continued. “Severus, I do believe it would be prudent to also claim that you have come down with a case of Wizard’s flu. Therefore you also would need to be quarantined and no one would question the fact that you and Harry are spending time together, seeing that you are both suffering the effects of the same illness. That will give us the time we need for you to be able to bond and ground both of your magic.” Seeing both men ready themselves for more objections, the headmaster raised his hand. “Please, my dear boys. I must insist that you at least try. After all, I did come in here to find you in rather amiable conversation a little while ago.”

“We were busy plotting ways to off you, headmaster,” the potions master growled. “I hardly would call that amiable. It just happened that we both agreed that you have finally gone around the bend and needed some help getting there.” 

Harry smirked at the acerbic professor’s words. He shook his head as he realized that he and Snape actually had been able to hold a decent conversation without resorting to harsh words and insults. That brought to mind a potential problem if they truly were to be forced to spend a lot of time together. “Professor Dumbledore, what happens when Professor Snape and I argue? I think we all know that we will, no matter how hard we try not to.”

“I do believe that you are correct, Harry. But what are you worried about specifically?” Albus asked, genuinely perplexed by his student’s observation.

“Well, sir. Given that we are likely to clash, I just don’t think it would be fair to Gryffindor house if Professor Snape were allowed to take points for any arguments we might get into.” 

Ignoring the snort from the potions master, Albus considered for a moment. “Yes, I do believe that would only be right considering the circumstances. Wouldn’t you agree, Severus?” Though the question was asked in a benign tone of voice, the hard look the potions master was receiving gave no doubt what the correct answer was. Reluctantly, Severus nodded in agreement, earning another bright smile from his mentor. “Very good. Oh, and another thing. I do believe that Harry should not have to worry about receiving detentions from you either. Of course, while you are in the classroom, the standard teacher-student relationship will apply. Is that satisfactory, Harry?” At the young man’s bemused nod, the headmaster beamed at them both.

Severus gladly turned his mind back to thoughts of accidents mysteriously befalling the headmaster. Keeping only half an ear on the conversation between his student and the older wizard, the potions master again wondered why his life always seemed to be so difficult. This was only the latest in a long series of misadventures and calamities in a rather bleak and miserable life. Holding back the sigh that threatened to escape, Severus forcibly turned his mind back to the conversation at hand.

“… and I think that we can ask Dobby to move your things down to Professor Snape’s chambers this evening. There is an extra room that can be turned into your bedroom. Dobby can help Severus’ own house elf, Tizzy, in arranging everything for your arrival.” Albus finished. Addressing his protégé once more, the headmaster continued, “Severus, I know that you are upset about this situation, but you must see that there is no choice in the matter.”

“Sir,” Harry put forward timidly. There was something he still didn’t understand, and quite frankly, he was afraid of the answer he would receive. “How will spending time together help us? I mean, how will we be able to ground our magic? I just don’t understand.”

Eyes twinkling brightly now, the headmaster chuckled lightly. Oh, yes, this would be quite interesting, the old wizard thought happily. “My dear boy, what you must understand is that spending time together is to help you and Severus to get to know one another better. Then after that you will need to bond and then your magic will be grounded.”

“Bond, sir? How?” the perplexed, and yes, naïve young Gryffindor asked.

“That means that you and Severus will join together,” Albus purposely hedged on the answer.

Frowning, Harry tried to work that out. “Does that mean that he will have to hold my hand when we want to do magic? I can just see asking Voldemort if he will wait for a minute so that Professor Snape can come over and help me.”

Albus chuckled while Poppy tried to hold in her laughter and the potions master sputtered in surprise. Finally the headmaster took pity on his student and endeavored to educate his befuddled student. “I am afraid that there is rather more to it than that, Harry. You see, by bonding, I mean that you and Severus will need to join your hearts, minds and souls together. Then, after the ceremony, you and your mate will consummate the relationship by joining together physically.”

Harry paled during the explanation, the realization finally sinking in. “Oh, no, no, no. You can’t mean… I mean…” Trailing off, Harry once again felt the earth slip away from underneath his body and everything went dark.

Clucking her tongue in annoyance, Poppy tended to the young man who had once again fainted. “Really, Albus. Was that absolutely necessary? I swear that you really do enjoy doing this.”

A clearly amused chuckle was the only answer the medi-witch received as she worked to revive the poor young man. Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he watched the matron work. He didn’t answer because it was all too true. He really did enjoy stirring the cauldron as it were. The results were always unexpected and always entertaining.

Severus scowled and folded his arms across his chest. So now the brat understood exactly what faced them, he thought derisively. Figures the Boy Wonder would faint at hearing that he would have to bed his greasy git of a potions master, he snorted to himself. It really was too pathetic for words.


	6. Discoveries

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 6 Discoveries

Poppy roused Harry, much to his consternation. Foggily he tried to remember why his stomach felt twisted up in knots. Shaking his head in confusion, it hit him. No way did they expect him to do… that… with Snape. Looking up helplessly at the medi-witch, the young Gryffindor gulped in dismay. Why did his life always have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t he have found his soul mate the regular way, and why that person couldn’t have been someone he actually liked, and who actually liked him, and what were they going to do now…

“Harry, breathe,” the medi-witch firmly commanded. She could see that the young man was in the process of panicking and was in danger of hyperventilating. 

Struggling to obey the formidable woman, Harry tried to calm his frenzied thoughts while bringing his breathing under control. Closing his eyes, he wondered if surrendering to Voldemort was still an option. 

 

From his own bed, Severus disdainfully watched the foolish brat panic. Snorting himself, the potions master reflected that if anything, he should be the one upset. After all, he was expected to bond with a young, handsome man who just happened to be the sexy son of his childhood enemy. In his righteous indignation, Severus neglected to realize the slant of his thoughts. 

 

Albus sat back and watched his two favorite boys struggle with the information. While it was quite apparent that young Harry was an innocent, Severus was holding his thoughts and emotions in tightly. However, the headmaster had spent years learning his protégé and his responses. Even if Severus did not yet realize it, Albus had the distinct feeling that the potions master would soon come around and accept, albeit grudgingly, the situation. Smiling to himself, the older wizard knew that the acerbic man would be very unlikely to admit that he had indeed gotten what he truly wanted and needed in the end. But that would be all right as far as Albus was concerned. Just the knowledge that his young protégé would finally be happy would be enough for the old wizard.

Clearing his throat, the headmaster gained the attention of the other three in the room. “I do believe, Poppy, that if your patients are ready, it is time for them to retire to their chambers. They of course will use the floo in your office to avoid being seen by the other castle inhabitants.”

Harry groaned while Severus Snape closed his eyes in defeat. The barmy old man was determined to destroy him.

 

Madame Pomfrey nodded grimly and ushered the men into her private office. Despite the circumstances, Harry curiously took his first look around the medi-witch’s sanctuary. Unsurprisingly, the office was filled with shelves holding medical tomes and various potions. In addition, a comfortable chair sat by a cheery fire opposite a tidy desk area. Standing back, Poppy held out the pot of floo powder and waited for the potions master to take a handful.

Stepping forward, Severus took a handful and threw the powder into the fire, calling out “Severus Snape’s chambers, Hogwarts dungeons.” Striding confidently into the green flames, the potions master disappeared into the fire.

Swallowing nervously, Harry followed suit. Not only was he traveling by one of his least favorite modes of transportation, but he was going into a place where the sane fear to tread. 

Stumbling out of the dungeon fireplace, Harry cautiously looked around. The room was cool and dank, but what most impressed the intrepid Gryffindor was the surprising overall coziness of the room. Overfilled bookshelves lined two of the walls while several doors along with the aforementioned fireplace and a window with an up-close and personal view into the body of the lake lined the other two walls. A well-worn sofa and chair in deep forest greens sat in front of the fireplace. A desk was placed nearby, its surface covered by rolls of parchment. Underfoot was an old Oriental rug in muted shades of deep greens and reds and golds. Who knew that the man had such refined taste?

Looking over to the enigmatic man gazing at him, Harry blushed. He realized he had been caught studying the man’s environs and felt as though he had just violated some taboo. Hoping to diffuse the situation, Harry spoke, “Sir, what room is to be mine?” 

Dark eyes calmly regarded the young Gryffindor who had unwittingly invaded his private domain. If he were absolutely honest with himself, Severus would have to admit that the prospect was not entirely without merit, but he didn’t feel up to facing those particular facts at that moment. Instead, the tall Slytherin pointed out the door to the left on the facing wall and watched as the young man shyly smiled his thanks before disappearing through the doorway. Sighing, Severus went over to his corner liquor cabinet and poured a double shot of scotch for himself. Downing the amber liquid, the potions master allowed the alcohol to course through his system, mellowing his mind and soul.

 

Harry made his escape into the room that was now to be his. Closing the heavy door behind him, he leaned against the cool wood and sighed. How was he supposed to do this? It was asking enough just for him and Snape to be in each other’s company without one trying to off the other without asking for more. But more was exactly what they were asking for; he and Snape were expected to bond and then consuma – yeah, uh, whatever – the relationship. Running a weary hand through his unruly raven locks, Harry wondered why it always seemed to be him.

 

Severus poured himself another glass of scotch and it too was quickly history. He had faced many demons and many dangerous situations, but this was an entirely different thing. The man who had stood by him for too many years and in too many times of trial was now telling him that he was to bond with a student; but not just any student. No, that student would have to be Harry Bloody Potter. Wishing he could just drink his problem away, Severus sighed and got up. Knowing that no amount of alcohol would not help the situation, the potions master retired to his bedroom for the night. Too much had happened today and he had much to consider.

 

Trying to get comfortable in the over-sized bed, Harry sighed. Nothing about his life ever seemed to be easy or normal. Idly, the young Gryffindor wondered if he would even recognize normal if it bit him in the arse. As the events of the day closed in about his weary mind, Harry found his mind wandering to strong arms, firm chests and dark haired lovers. Finally falling asleep, the young wizard dreamed of obsidian gazes and soft lips grazing his as erections pressed hungrily against one another.


	7. Intentions

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 7 Intentions

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling more rested than he had in quite some time. Opening his eyes, he tensed for a moment as he struggled to recognize his surroundings. Remembering at last where he was and why, he threw his arm across his eyes and groaned. Then, the thought that he was stuck down here with Snape for who knew how long hit him and he growled in frustration. 

Determinedly lying in the warm bed for a few more minutes, Harry considered his situation. He was stuck here with Snape, they were expected to bond, his friends didn’t know what was really going on with him, and somehow he and Snape had to keep from killing each other. Grinning suddenly, Harry had an evil thought. With that, the young Gryffindor got up and grabbed fresh clothes for the day. Coming out of his bedroom, he stood for a moment, trying to decide which door might lead to the bathroom. Finally deciding to just try his luck, Harry cautiously opened the door next to his room. Sighing in relief, Harry slipped into the empty bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. 

Having taken advantage of the luxurious appointments, Harry toweled off his hair and dressed for the day. Pulling on clothing that actually fit his slim form, he grinned at his reflection before shrugging on his school robe. Harry picked up his discarded clothing and left the room to find a rather irate potions master impatiently waiting for the bathroom. Smiling, Harry bade the surly man good morning before returning to his own room. If Severus Snape could have seen the predatory look on his student’s face he might have had reason to worry, but as it was, he was blissfully unaware of the dangers lying ahead.

 

Severus growled as he finally was allowed entrance to his own bathroom. What was Albus thinking? Couldn’t the old coot have at least provided a second facility? Sighing in righteous indignation, the potions master took care of his needs and stepped into the large and decadent shower. Taking care to generously lather his hair, he snorted at the widely held notion that he didn’t even know what shampoo was, and the potions master rinsed his long locks. Realistically Severus knew that no one had ever been close enough to find out that his hair wasn’t really greasy, but rather fine and silky, but that didn’t help his pride. Despite his chosen occupation, he took great pains in his appearance, to only hear snide comments deriding his looks coming from his students. 

Dressing in his usual black trousers and a comfortable white button-down cotton shirt, Severus decided to forgo his black overcoat and robe. As he was expected to remain in his chambers with the Gryffindor golden brat, he saw no reason to dress as usual. This coming day already promised to be trying, so he might as well be as comfortable as possible. 

 

Severus called his house elf, Tizzy, and asked for a carafe of coffee along with a hearty breakfast for two. As the diminutive being softly popped out to obey her master, Harry shook his head in bemusement. Who knew that Snape could be so nice, and to a house elf, no less? The young Gryffindor thought that his friend Hermione would be pleased to hear that the potions master treated his house elf kindly.

Making his presence known, Harry moved into the sitting room and sat at one end of the old sofa. Deciding that the seat was rather comfortable, he sat back and relaxed slightly. Tizzy popped back in with the requested food items, and placing the heavily loaded tray on the coffee table, bowed to her master and disappeared just as quietly as the first time. 

Severus poured two cups of coffee and offered one to his guest. Despite all claims to the contrary, the potions master did indeed possess some social skills and set about proving the matter. 

Harry gratefully took the cup and murmured his thanks to the older man. At his professor’s invitation, Harry loaded a plate with eggs, bacon and toast. Tizzy had provided a couple of pots of jams and jellies, and the young man helped himself to the strawberry jam. Surreptitiously watching his companion while he ate his breakfast, Harry pondered his next move. He fully intended to take advantage of the stipulations the headmaster had placed on the potions master in not allowing him to take points or assign detentions to the young man. The thought of being able to taunt and bait his professor without fear of retribution was just too good to pass up. Briefly the thought that the snarky man might still find a way to retaliate crossed his mind, but Harry wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing.

Finishing the last of his breakfast, Harry sipped his now cooling coffee and placed the mug down on the tray. Settling back on the sofa, he considered how to begin. “Sir,” he asked innocently, “While we are stuck here together, do you think you might try to teach me some defensive moves for dueling?”

Blinking in surprise, Severus thought for a moment before answering. The erstwhile Death Eater tried to decide what the boy was up to, for he didn’t believe for a moment that the request was without wile. Smirking, the potions master finally rejoined, “Have you forgotten, Mr. Potter, that you and I currently are having some difficulties with our magic?”

Harry grinned in response. Actually he had remembered and had taken that fact into consideration. “Yes, sir, I do remember. But I thought that you might teach me how to dodge spells and how to react physically when dueling.” Putting on his best guileless expression, the young man waited for an answer.

Narrowing his dark eyes at the Gryffindor, Severus tried to figure out what he was up to. Sighing, he nodded and asked when he would like to start practicing.

A large smile broke out on the green-eyed wizard’s face as he responded, “How about right now?”

The potions master finished his coffee and stood. “Very well, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me.” So saying, Severus strode across the sitting room to one of the other doors and entered it. 

Harry followed behind and reached up to undo the clasp on his school robe, Harry paused inside the door when he realized that they had entered what seemed to be a workout room. Surprise colored his expression and the potions master smirked in amusement. Figures the brat wouldn’t have thought that he would have such facilities, much less make use of them, he thought to himself.

Flexing his shoulders, Severus crossed to the far side of the room and turned. Harry pulled his robe off and hung it on a hook near the door. Taking his own place across from his professor, Harry waited for instructions.

 

After a hard hour, the two men were hot and tired. Severus had shown Harry some fairly standard and useful defensive moves. Surprisingly, the arrogant brat had actually listened to his instructions and had worked hard to emulate his teacher. Now, they had stopped and Severus pulled a couple of towels off a shelf. Handing one to his student, he used his own to wipe his face and neck.

Harry took this opportunity to put his plan into motion. After grabbing the towel handed to him he started to unbutton his own shirt. Pulling the garment off, Harry then started to wipe his body off. He knew that though he was still thin, his muscles had started to fill out. If the appraising looks and catcalls from his dorm mates were anything to go by, he looked fairly good.

Severus turned and saw his student. The insolent whelp had taken off his shirt and the slim muscles were playing across his back. His mouth suddenly dry, the potions master could only stare.

Somehow Harry could feel the instant his professor’s eyes turned onto him. Struggling to keep an even expression, Harry turned and looked up innocently at the older wizard. Seeing the smoldering dark eyes, the young man shivered. Still determined to have his fun though, Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly over to Severus. Smiling up to the taller man, he handed his towel back. Severus swallowed nervously when the young man took his own towel and used it to wipe the older man’s cheek. Obsidian eyes locked with emerald ones as Harry reached up to brush a strand of hair out of the potions master’s face. An elegant hand caught the smaller one and Severus pulled the young man tight to his body. Panic flared in the emerald eyes as Harry realized that he had just fallen in over his head. Looking up, he saw the thin lips curl into a sneer. He was caught and he knew it. They both knew it.

“Not quite what you had planned, Mr. Potter?” the silky voice inquired. “If you play with fire, you should expect to get burned,” Severus murmured as he bent his head toward his student before claiming the innocent lips.


	8. Reflections

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 8 Reflections

Wondering how his simple plan to put Snape off balance could have gone so terribly wrong, Harry felt warm lips press against his even as the firm body melded itself to his. As the sweet lips and questing tongue acquainted itself with his, Harry gave up trying to justify his body’s responses as he returned the kiss. Tentatively at first, the young Gryffindor soon gained courage and confidence, accepting the mouth and hands learning his body. Twining his fingers into the long dark strands of hair, the young wizard lost himself to the temors sweeping through his body. What had started as mere tingles were now turning into raging infernos as his body and mind slowly accepted the feeling of his professor’s body against his. 

Hands roamed freely across the naked torso of his student even as his mouth claimed its sweet prize. Only intending to frighten the young man, Severus quickly lost control as he gave into the trembling forces coursing through his body. This felt so right, so absolutely necessary that he gave up trying to think and lost himself in the incredible sensations. Pulling the delectable body closer to his, he felt an unmistakable hardness against his leg. Rubbing his own hardening erection into the hip of his partner, Severus moaned hungrily into the warm mouth enveloping his.

Harry had never felt this way before and he wasn’t sure he wanted this to end. He forgot that it was Snape he was kissing or that it was Snape’s hands that were roaming over his sides and back. He forgot that it was Snape who was pressing against him, his erection digging into his own body. The only thing that mattered now was that this kiss and these feelings never ended. 

Finally the need for air forced the pair apart and dazed green eyes met startled onyx ones. Harry clung to the shoulders of the man he had just been kissing even as Severus attempted to pull away. 

 

Severus gathered what was left of his wits as he managed to find the fortitude to step away from the temptation that was Harry Potter. He simply could not afford to feel this way about his student, no matter what the circumstances. Severus Snape may be many things, but a pedophile was not among that number. He would not fall for this young man, regardless of what his heart told him.

 

Severus agitatedly paced the length of his bedroom after fleeing rather spectacularly from his personal demon. I did not just kiss Potter. No, of course not. You were just doing an emergency tonsil inspection, his subconscious chided. Oh, shut up, he rejoined. Well, I certainly did not enjoy it. No, but they were rather nice tonsils, weren’t they, the annoying little voice inquired. I thought I told you to shut up, the potions master growled to his subconscious mind. 

 

Harry was left standing alone, confused and lost. He had no idea what had just happened. One minute they had been blended together; bodies, minds and souls merged as one and he for one could have gladly stayed there forever. For the first time Harry knew what it was like to be a part of something larger than himself and he had no desire to return to his former state of being. For the first time in his life, Harry understood what it truly meant to belong to someone, to be a part of something larger than himself. It was not a feeling he was anxious to give up. 

But standing here alone after Severus had stormed off in a fit of fury, Harry had to close his eyes against the sudden and unexpected pain. He had lived in this state of being for most of his life, so why was it suddenly affecting him so badly? Harry could never remember a time when he was loved and adored and wanted, so why did this hurt so very much? Honestly, he had tried so hard to protect his heart and had limited his dating experiences accordingly. But now he felt as if he had placed his heart on a large target, inviting all to take pot shots at him. 

Dejectedly Harry retraced his steps back to the room he had been assigned. Seeing no sign of Sev – Snape, he regained the solitude of the four walls that marked his territory. Harry sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. Still unsure of exactly what had happened, the young Gryffindor struggled to calm his nerves and heart rate. Harry was not completely inexperienced and had shared a few kisses with a couple of girls, but he had never felt the compulsion to lose himself so absolutely before. Who knew that Snape could bring out such strong feelings or make him feel so bloody alive?

Sighing, Harry lay down on the bed and pulled his robe around his still unclothed torso. The dampening chill of the dungeons seeped into his bones and threatened to take up permanent residence in his heart and soul. He should have known better than to think that anyone would want to be with him, Harry thought angrily. He did know better; he had certainly been told often enough by his relatives that no one would ever want a worthless freak like him. Hot tears burned his eyes as the young wizard curled up in a tight ball of misery. 

 

In the adjoining bedroom a fierce internal war was being waged. Severus was not used to being out of control, but that was exactly how he felt now. Utterly and completely out of control and adrift in an unfamiliar sea of emotional turmoil. He had always prided himself on his iron self-control and strong sense of right and wrong. While others around him had succumbed to temptation and sold their souls for a cheap and temporary thrill, he had stood fast and had refused to compromise his values. Disgustedly, the potions master and master spy had to accept that all it had taken was the touch of soft and forbidden lips to make him forget all of his lofty ideals. Once Severus had tasted the sweet nectar that was Harry Potter he had fallen into the abyss and he reluctantly had to admit that he could gladly stay there for eternity.

Frowning at nothing and everything, Severus Snape crossed over to the night table by his bed and pulled out his emergency stash of fire whiskey. Normally he would have denied himself the luxury of drinking his troubles away, but the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to bring out the worst in him. Conjuring a glass, Severus poured a generous amount of the potent libation and tossed back the alcohol. Allowing the liquid fire to temper the fire burning his soul, Severus closed his eyes against the loneliness battering his heart. What the hell was Albus playing at? Hadn’t he given everything and more in atonement for his father’s sins? How much more must he do before he could be forgiven for the mark marring his arm and his soul? 

 

Albus chuckled once again as he petted Fawkes. Thinking over all the recent developments with his boys, the headmaster knew that things had just started. Oh, to be sure, it would be rough for a bit, but the venerable wizard had faith that things would work out in the end. “It seems that the fun is just beginning for our boys, doesn’t it?” he asked the colorful phoenix. Bright eyes regarded the powerful wizard and Fawkes trilled a cheerful tune. Nodding in agreement, Albus smiled. “Ah, yes. They are even now starting to realize the attraction of the bond and the needs of their souls and magic. It will compel them to seek out the other, despite their protestations. Oh, to be a fly on that wall…” Here the headmaster had the good sense to reconsider that option. “Well, perhaps not. Might not wish to see quite so much of my boys, after all.” Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, the wizard sat in his favorite chair and pulled the never-ending paper work associated with being the headmaster of a prestigious wizarding school to him.


	9. Decisions

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 9 Decisions

Harry stretched tiredly after a restless night. His mind had refused to allow him to sleep and he had replayed the events of yesterday over and over. Very early in the morning he had finally reached a decision. There was no other option, really, as Harry saw it. Now, lying on the comfortable bed, Harry went over the details in his head. Accepting that this was the right decision, the young Gryffindor resolved to gather his courage and go through with it. 

Carefully choosing his clothing for the day, Harry slipped out into the quiet sitting room and entered the bathroom. He quickly stripped and stepped into the large and decadent shower. Water heated to just the right temperature danced down his body and the young man happily washed his hair and body. Soaping his hands once more, Harry trailed firm fingers down his abdomen and traced the line of his hips. Leaning back against the wall of the shower, he began slowly stroking his awakening erection. He ran a thumb across the slit, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his mouth. Harry allowed his other hand to reach down and cradle his ball sacs. Gently rolling the heavy sacs in his hand, Harry sped up his exploration of his now turgid cock. With every stroke he swept his thumb across the sensitive head, wringing a moan from his lips. Thrusting now into his hand, he lost himself in the building pleasure until his climax was forced through his trembling body. Crying out his release, Harry limply sagged against the wall, allowing the water to rinse the evidence away.

A now smiling Harry Potter carefully dressed in a pair of worn, but fitting jeans and a soft jumper that accentuated his body and matched the brilliant green of his eyes. Not for the first time Harry was thankful that Hermione had taken him in hand and had dragged him shopping before the school year. Now that he no longer had to return to the Dursleys, Harry had no desire to continue wearing his obese cousin’s hideous cast-offs and he and Hermione had taken great pleasure in casting ‘incendio’ on the blasted rags. They had toasted each other with bottles of butterbeer as they watched the pile of old clothing burn. 

Raking a hand through his terminally unruly hair, the young wizard cast one last look in the large mirror before leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom. Severus had emerged from his own bedroom and looked rather ill at ease with the arrival of the young Gryffindor. Smirking, Harry cheerfully greeted his professor and sat down on his end of the sofa. He watched the older man move quickly through the room and disappear into the relative safety of the bathroom. Snapping his fingers as Severus had taught him, Harry summoned Tizzy and asked that she bring them both a hearty breakfast. 

The small house elf nodded enthusiastically and popped out to prepare the food and coffee. Tizzy had hopes that her master could finally be happy and she was hoping that young Master Harry would be the one who could bring a smile to her master’s face. She had known Master Sevvie all his life and she knew how difficult and lonely his life had been. Even now, Tizzy knew that her master would not allow himself to seek happiness, believing that he did not deserve such a luxury. As the loyal house elf placed the carafe of strong coffee on the tray, she wondered what she could do to help her master see that he needed Master Harry.

 

Harry tucked his leg under him and stared into the fireplace. Watching the flames dance in the grate, he wondered how so much in his life could have changed in such a short amount of time. A couple of days ago he only had to worry about classes and dodging his dorm mate Seamus’ rather lewd and lecherous advances. Well, okay. So there was that slight problem with his magic being all wonky, but that seemed so trivial now. Now, he found himself actively trying to figure out how to seduce his snarky potions master. That one kiss they had shared had been just amazing and Harry had quickly decided that he wanted more of that. He figured that there was more than just kissing, but first things first. So now that his insecurities of last night had effectively been dealt with, the young Gryffindor was determined to win his own potions master. He just hoped that he could convince the older man to cooperate with him. So now, ‘Operation Snatch a Snape’ would soon commence.

The young wizard was startled out of his reverie when the house elf popped back in with the heavily loaded tray. Despite himself, Harry chuckled. Honestly, those house elves must think that humans were all stomach, he thought amusedly. Politely thanking the small creature, Harry watched as she bowed low before him and then quietly popped out of the room.

Knowing that the older wizard could not hide in the bathroom forever, Harry poured two cups of steaming hot coffee and sat back to enjoy his own. Soon his patience was rewarded when the scowling dark eyed man emerged from the confines of the bathroom. Smiling once again at his stern professor, Harry indicated that he expected the potions master to join him for breakfast.

 

Severus scowled when he saw the younger wizard. After his impulsive actions yesterday he had immediately fled to the safety of his bedroom and had spent the remainder of the day in strategic retreat. Fortunately, Tizzy made sure that he had eaten at least a bit, but he now found that he was once again hungry. And, damn it, he could no longer stay in his room without it looking like he was hiding from Har – Potter. Severus Snape does not hide, he firmly told himself. Well, he would just have to behave as if nothing had happened between them. Yes, that’s it, he decided. He would act as if he had never claimed those sweet, heavenly lips. Ahem, yes. Scowling even more fiercely now, Severus strode over to his chair and was surprised to see that the young man had already poured him a cup of coffee.

Primly sitting down in his chair, Severus could not help but feel the expressive eyes of his companion on him. Deciding to stick with his original plan of ignoring the brat, Severus picked up his coffee and began to drink it. Damned if he would thank the whelp for such a common courtesy, he thought angrily. Both sat silently for a time, drinking their coffee and taking a bit of the breakfast banquet that had been provided for them.

Harry looked through his fringe to see that the professor had eaten a good portion of his breakfast. Having finished his own, Harry decided it was now time. Smiling to himself, the young man spoke, “Good morning, Severus. I trust you slept well?”

Dark eyes turned to silently regard his unwelcome roommate. He ground his teeth for a moment before answering. “Mr. Potter, I was not aware that I had given you leave to use my first name. I will ask that you show me the proper respect or you can just contain yourself to your own bedroom for the duration of your stay.” There, thought Severus. That will put him in his place.

Pausing to take another sip of coffee, Harry quickly decided that this attitude problem of Sev’s just wasn’t going to do. Setting his cup down, Harry rose and went over to stand in front of the potions master. 

Severus looked up in surprise when Har – Potter stood in front of him. Too shocked to offer any resistance, Severus simply allowed Po – Harry to take the cup from his hands. The potions master watched as the young man carefully placed the cup on the table before turning back to him. Without a word, Harry slipped into his lap and took his lips in a tender and sweet kiss. Moaning into the warm mouth, Severus decided that the young Gryffindor had the right idea. Pulling the slim body closer, the potions master gave himself into the kiss.

Sighing as he tasted the coffee-tinted mouth of his companion, Harry allowed the older man to pull him into a tighter embrace. Yes, this was all right after all, the young wizard happily decided.


	10. Inclinations

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Sorry for the delay in getting this out, but my computer was being guarded by a rather jealous cat who bit me every time I tried to write something. Black cats are so high-strung…

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 10 Inclinations

After several moments Harry pulled back to look at his professor. Drawing a deep breath, he decided to plunge in. “Severus, maybe we wouldn’t have thought to do this ourselves, but this does feel good. I have never felt like this before. And you have to admit that having our magic being out of control is not the best situation for either of us.” Looking shyly at the man in whose lap he still sat, Harry waited nervously for an answer. While the older man’s reaction to their kisses was obvious, Harry knew that the potions master would likely still fight his attraction to his student. 

Closing his eyes, Severus thought a moment before answering. “Po – Harry, this isn’t right. I am old enough to be your parent and I am still your teacher. It would not be proper.” Silently praying to any deities who might be listening, Severus hoped that he could easily convince the younger wizard to abandon this dangerous idea. The reluctant Death Eater and spy for the light was in danger of losing his precious control. The control that he held so dearly was slipping away, all thanks to one barmy old man and one impertinent brat. 

He reopened his eyes to see questioning green eyes staring into his. Tilting his head to the side, Harry asked, “Why? This isn’t as if we just decided to have a torrid affair, consequences be damned. Sorry, sir. But both of us are lost without our magic right now, and if we can help each other, then why not? I like how it feels when we kiss, and I think that might be our magic trying to reach out to each other and telling us that we belong together.” Ageless eyes regarded his older companion for a moment before Harry continued. “You know, it would never be boring with us. I mean, you’re still you and I’m still me and I think we would still clash. And I have heard that make-up sex is rather wonderful,” Harry shyly finished. 

Wondering why he wasn’t putting up more of a fight, Severus sighed. If there was a hell then he was surely headed there, the potions master thought wryly to himself. But still… “Mmm, Mr. Potter, you may have a point,” Severus reluctantly allowed. If he were being absolutely truthful with himself, he would have to admit that the idea of being with Po – Harry was not entirely without merit. “I think that in the name of honor and duty we both owe it to the wizarding world to regain control of our magic. The fate of our society may very well rest on our ability to properly wield our wands.” The potions master gave no indication of whether he was teasing or not, but Harry couldn’t help but snicker at the innuendo. An elegant eyebrow arching upward was the only response the younger wizard received.

Now smiling, Harry settled himself more comfortably on his professor’s lap and dove in for another searing kiss. This time the older man made no effort to resist and the two quickly lost themselves to the new and intoxicating sensations. The young Gryffindor grinned to himself when he thought that even two days ago he would have seriously considered hexing someone for even suggesting that he would want to kiss Snape. But now, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. 

In the back of his mind, Severus wondered if he had lost what little pride he had left. But the larger part of him didn’t care, as long as he could keep those lips on him and that body next to his. The worst thing was that he knew that the Gryffindor was right; they really had no other choice but to give in to the bond that their magical cores was trying to create between them.

Hands stroked and fingers caressed as the two men explored the other’s body. Harry moved down to kiss across a cheek before dipping his head to lavish attention to the wonderful neck. He began working on the man’s button down shirt, carefully exposing the creamy toned flesh. Lips followed hands as the younger wizard became acquainted with his professor’s body. 

Leaning his head back, Severus allowed himself to enjoy the ministrations of his young companion. The smaller body felt so right next to his, almost like they were meant to be together. When Harry began to unbutton his shirt, the potions master decided it was time to reciprocate and began the process of undressing the younger man. Soon torsos were bared and fingers, hands and lips appreciated the naked skin. 

The sensations washing over him, Harry began to rock his hips against Severus. He wanted, oh, he needed more. Just what he wasn’t quite sure yet, but he knew Severus could give it to him. Moaning into the warm mouth that had moved back up to claim his, Severus pulled a hand down to the hips thrusting into his and he met the thrusts with his own. Dimly he was aware that it would be more enjoyable if they were to move elsewhere, but the need was becoming too great to worry about that now. 

Both men were now panting and moaning as their hips danced against one another. Harry pushed into Severus as Severus pulled the young man close to him and they moved in concert, approaching their climax. Harry gripped the shoulders of the older wizard as his hips rocked faster and faster. He felt a hot coil of tension deep in his belly and with a loud cry, he felt his orgasm leave him. Severus continued to pull the slim hips against his and moments after Harry had shuddered his release, Severus groaned and his body stiffened as he also reached orgasm. 

Harry laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder as he struggled to regain his breath and composure. Sure he had masturbated before, but it had never felt like this. He wasn’t even sure there could be a comparison. Deciding that having sticky pants was not the way to go, the young man whispered a cleaning spell, ridding them both of their mess. Closing his eyes, Harry sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Neither man noticed in that moment that Harry had just successfully accomplished not only a spell, but a wandless spell at that.

His head back against the back of the chair, Severus closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He hadn’t done anything like that since he was a teenager himself and right now he was feeling a bit out of sorts. How could this young man cause him to so completely lose control? And how could he get back at Albus for putting him in this situation? But even more importantly, how could he make sure that they would be doing this again?

Realizing that the young man had fallen asleep, Severus allowed a rare smile to cross his face. Harry must have slept as badly as he had, he thought tiredly. Bringing a hand up, he softly caressed the tousled head of hair. For the first time in so very long the potions master felt a small fluttering of hope beating in his heart. Gently picking up his precious cargo, Severus stood and carried his young lover into his bedroom. If he had anything to say about things, Harry would not be going back to his old bed any time soon.


	11. Negotiations

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 11 Negotiations

Harry could never recall being so comfortable before. Cautiously opening an eye, he tried to figure out where he was. Nothing looked familiar and he felt a warm weight against his back and over his side. Turning slightly, he was startled to see that Severus was spooned behind him, sleeping peacefully. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Harry quietly observed the sleeping man. While awake the potions master kept a stern countenance, but in repose the man’s formidable features relaxed enough that he actually appeared younger and even somewhat handsome.

Smiling to himself, Harry wondered how he could have had such a radical change of heart in such a short period of time. Somehow he suspected that their magic was working to bring them together, despite their initial feelings. But the young Gryffindor just couldn’t find it within himself to really care that his emotions were being manipulated by his and Sev’s magic. The prospect of not having to be alone again was soothing and the thought that they could explore these new feelings together was rather exciting.

Bemused obsidian eyes opened to see emerald ones watching him. Arching an eyebrow in silent question, the potions master simply watched the expressive face of the young man lying in his arms. Raising a long finger, Severus traced along the firm cheek and jaw of the man he now knew that he could love. 

Giving himself over to the tender caress, Harry smiled shyly up at the older man. Tentatively, the green-eyed man brushed a stray strand of silken ebony away from the striking face opposite him. Severus surprised him by turning his head and kissing the open palm. Shuddering in appreciation, Harry closed the distance and pulled his professor down to him. Lips met and Severus slid his tongue along the younger man’s soft mouth. Groaning, Harry opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Savoring the potions master’s taste and the texture of his lips and tongue, Harry melted against the taller man’s body. Severus responded by more firmly pulling the lithe body to him. 

Kisses steadily turned more passionate as the two men explored each other. Gathering what was left of his addled senses, Harry managed to break the kiss long enough to pull back and look at the older wizard. “Severus, can you feel it? Do you feel our magic trying to connect?”

Struggling to regain some semblance of sanity, Severus finally answered, “Yes, Harry, I feel it. Does this frighten you?”

Tracing a finger tenderly along the older man’s prominent nose, Harry thought for a moment. Then, “It should, but it doesn’t. I find that I want what is happening between us. What about you?”

Smiling slightly, Severus responded, “I too find that I do not mind quite as much as I would have believed. I do think that we could make this work between us.” Eying the younger man, the potions master continued, “Though, we still must decide on a suitable manner of ‘thanking’ our esteemed headmaster.”

Smirking in silent agreement, Harry decided they had talked enough. Reaching back up, he pulled the older man back down to him and proceeded to become intimately acquainted with his mate.

Filled with need, hands stroked across warm flesh and Harry fumbled with the older man’s trousers. Sharing his mate’s impatience, Severus helped shed the superfluous clothing and then began working on ridding the younger man of his own until both men were only clad in their boxers. 

Harry reveled in the silky texture of the older man’s firm skin as he arched up into the larger body. Severus allowed his hands to wander freely, exalting in the ripples of desire coursing along his skin. The Gryffindor evidently felt the same sensations as he keened in obvious pleasure. Knowing that they both wanted and needed this, Severus began to properly seduce his mate; kissing, licking and nipping his way down the desirable body. Reaching the boxers, he looked up to see lust-glazed eyes staring down at him. Gently, the potions master caressed the hard length through the silky fabric. Harry moaned and lifted his hips in silent supplication. Smirking, Severus acquiesced and slowly pulled the remaining clothing off his mate. 

Licking his lips, Severus could not suppress a shiver of desire as he regarded the leaking, pulsing member awaiting his attentions. Looking up through his long lashes, Severus noted that Harry was eagerly watching his actions. The potions master bent down and lapped at the moist tip of the beautiful cock. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to ravish this young man gracing his bed. Severus brought a hand up to gently caress the heavy sacs even as he began licking along the length of the hard flesh. Hands came down to weave into his long locks as the potions master introduced his student to the pleasures of fellatio. 

The young man thrashed his head about helplessly as the fiery sensations lit his nerve endings. He ran his fingers through silky hair as he tried desperately to fill his need. Gasping as the hot mouth swallowed him whole, Harry arched into that wondrous wet cavern. Feeling a gentle prodding, he allowed his legs to fall open and was rewarded when the older man began stroking his fingers along the sensitive flesh behind his balls. 

Severus pulled off the delectable cock long enough to summon a jar of lubricant he always kept on hand for his private, solitary ‘sessions.’ Too caught up in the desire pumping through his veins to notice that he had performed simple magic, the potions master opened the jar and generously coated his fingers. Moving back down to lay claim to that tempting prize standing at attention, Severus bobbed his head up and down the hard length. Carefully trailing a long finger back along the tender skin, he found the wrinkled flesh surrounding Harry’s hot channel. The slick finger gently poked in the resisting hole and began stroking the tight orifice. 

Harry wailed first in surprise then pleasure as the finger worked to loosen him. He had wondered how it would feel, but had never had the nerve to breach himself. New and wonderful sensations assaulted his mind and body and soon he realized he was pushing back against the invader. Severus didn’t let up in his ministrations to his cock and when a second finger was added to the first questing one, Harry moaned in appreciation. He knew he couldn’t last long now and began begging to be taken by the older man. Severus smirked around his mouthful, and in answer added a third finger and then stroked a place in Harry that had the young man seeing stars. Severus began humming around his lover’s cock and the young wizard stiffened and then pulse after pulse of creamy liquid erupted from his heated erection. Crying out his undeniable pleasure, Harry still wanted more even as his cock began to soften.

Pulling back from the now sated member, Severus smiled up at his young lover. “Liked that, did you, Harry? There is more, love.” And with that he removed his fingers from Harry, much to the Gryffindor’s displeasure. Quickly pulling off his own boxers, he returned to kneel between the young man’s legs. Slicking his own throbbing erection with more of the unctuous liquid, Severus pushed Harry’s legs back so that he could gain entrance to his destination. Locking gazes with his mate, Severus slowly pushed into the tight channel, careful to avoid unnecessarily hurting the young man. 

An intense look of concentration furrowed the potions master’s brow as he tried to control his body’s response to being sheathed in the beautiful young man’s heat. Allowing them both the time to adjust to the sensations, Severus then began to slowly build the pleasure by thrusting in and out of his lover’s body. Harry gripped the older man’s strong arms as he again felt the desire rising from his core. As the thrusts gained in strength and momentum Harry began to push back and was rewarded with a soft gasp from his mate. 

Too soon Severus felt the familiar coil spiraling upward as his body sought release. Reaching down, he firmly stroked the young man’s now reawakened erection. Grunting in need, Severus pulled Harry’s second orgasm from him and in the aftermath, gave himself over to the spasming muscles grasping his cock. One final thrust sent him into completion and he shouted out his lover’s name as he pumped his seed into the tight channel. Both men stiffened as an unbearable heat engulfed them and for a moment it seemed as if they were one instead of two. Dancing tendrils of magic skittered across their skin, finally moving to where the men were joined. Gasping, both felt their magic merge together before melting back into their bodies.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Severus pulled out of his lover’s body and weakly lay down next to Harry. Pulling the smaller man into his arms, he muttered a cleansing spell and was pleased to note that the spell worked perfectly. 

Harry thought for a moment before asking, “Was that what I thought it was? Did our magic just join and then return?”

Carding a hand through the messy locks, Severus looked over to his lover and smiled. “Yes, love. I do believe that we have been ‘cured’ of our ailment.” Smirking, he added, “No doubt the headmaster will be pleased. I do believe that we owe him now.”

“Mmm,” was the only reply he got as Harry snuggled into the side of the man he now knew he loved.


	12. Just Desserts

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. 

HBP? What HBP? Spoilers for the first 5 books only.

Unbeta’d

 

 

Chapter 12 Just Desserts

The school populace was assembled in the Great Hall for dinner and the headmaster was engaged in conversation with Professor McGonagall when he paused long enough to place a lemon drop into his mouth. Just as he began to answer her question, Albus popped and turned into a parrot. The brightly colored bird looked around in what appeared to be amazement as an unnatural stillness fell over the hall. Curious eyes watched as the parrot squawked and ruffled its feathers. Minerva gasped as she regarded her colleague and lover of many years. Soft sniggers were heard around the hall as the students tried rather unsuccessfully to rein in their amusement at the headmaster’s predicament. Poppy put her napkin up to her face to hide her rather obvious laughter. As far as the medi-witch was concerned, it was about time that the old manipulator got his comeuppance. An expressive eyebrow raised was the only indication that the potions master had even noted the spectacular change in his employer’s appearance. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and his friends gave up the battle to hold in their laughter and soon the rest of those assembled followed suit. Even Minerva allowed a small chuckle to pass her tightly drawn lips. Only Severus Snape managed to maintain control and he leveled a searing scowl over the students’ heads.

The confused parrot flapped its wings in agitation until the deputy headmistress decided to take matters into her own hands. Standing, she gathered the confused bird and tersely announced that the students return immediately to their common rooms. The stern woman then exited the room with the unfortunate headmaster.

The students knew better than to disobey the witch and quickly cleared the hall. Harry bade his friends good bye and turned to descend down into the dungeons and his mate’s chambers. 

Quietly entering the welcoming sitting room, Harry smiled over at his mate. “A parrot, huh?” Crossing the room to hug his lover, Harry said, “So how long do you think before he will turn back into himself?”

Severus smirked before answering, “The potion should wear off in an hour. Perhaps the meddling old fool will learn not to laugh at the expense of others.” Quirking an eyebrow at the young Gryffindor, Severus replied, “That potion was one of my more inspired ideas. But now I have another.” So saying, the potions master captured the tempting lips of his life mate with his own. Soon the pair forgot all about meddling old headmasters and plans of revenge, instead focusing all their energy on their love.

~The End~

 

A/N: At this point, I consider this fic to be finished, although I am planning to revisit our boys from time to time as we peek in at their further adventures.


End file.
